Jeden zdrajca
Chris: W ostatnim odcinku zrobiłem podsumowanie i przegrani pozbyli się Zahira. Została tylko czwórka zawodników. Kto będzie w półfinale? Oglądajcie Góry Totalnej Porażki! W Chatce Heather: No! Jestem coraz bliżej zwycięstwa! Pheobe: Ta.. Noah: Jasne, znów wszyscy się złożą, aby ciebie wywalić! Heather: Mówicie tak, bo mi zazdrościcie. Pheobe: A czy to nie jest początkowy motyw każdego odcinka? Heather mówi, jak blisko jest wygranej, my jej zaprzeczamy, a ona odpowiada, że zazdrościmy. Noah: Rzeczywiście! A potem przychodzi Chris i mówi o zadaniu! Heather: Zaraz, a gdzie jest Cleere? Noah: Pewnie gdzieś siedzi i je surowe mięcho. Pheobe: Ja kiedyś oglądałam taki film z lat 30-tych o psychopatce z Hiszpanii. Tamta baba strasznie przypominała mi Cleere. Heather: A co ona robiła? Pheobe: Grasowała w Południowej Afryce i pożerała kozy farmerom. Noah: Hm.. mam deja vu. Z wentylacji wypada Constantine. Heather: No nie, to znowu on! Constantine: Kaszl, kaszl, kaszl.. Aaa! Uciekam! Heather łapie Constantine'a za bluzkę. Heather: Nie tak prędko! Gadaj co tu robisz! Constantine: Nic! Heather uderza go w twarz. Constantine: Ałć! Pheobe odpycha Heather. Pheobe: Zostaw go już. Biedak odpadł wcześnie i dostał na łeb! Heather: Biedak?! On jest gwiazdą! Zarabia sto baniek na miesiąc! Constantine: Niestety już nie! Ten program zniszczył mój wizerunek! Nici z następnej płyty i kontraktu! W dodatku Brooke chce wyciągnąć ode mnie wielkie odszkodowanie! Noah: Brooke? Za co? Constantine: Rzekomo zachorowała przeze mnie na kolumbijski katar. Słyszycie?! Kolumbijski! Już po mnie! Jestem spłukany! Zaczyna ryczeć. Pheobe: Weź się w garść! Po co tu chodzisz? Constantine: Chcę wrócić do programu! I wygrać kasę! Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać. Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) On? Haha. To niedorzeczne. On jest głupi jak Lindsay. Heather: Daruj sobie! I idź do normalnej pracy! Constantine: I gdzie mnie przyjmą? Nie mam wykształcenia... Pheobe: Może w sklepie muzycznym? Constantine: Dobra, szczerze mówiąc nie chce mi się. W kłębie dymu pojawia się Chris. Chris: Haha! Witajcie obozowicze! Pheobe: Hej Chris. Na Chrisa rzuca się Constantine. Constantine: Błagam! Przyjmij mnie z powrotem! Zlituj się nad biednym człowiekiem! Chris: Spadaj koleś! Naciska przycisk i na Constanine'a spada bomba samonaprowadzająca. Jebs! Pheobe: Czy mu nic nie będzie? Chris: Nie wiem, a szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie to. Haha! Gdzie Cleere? Cleere wjeżdża do chatki na niedźwiedziu polarnym. Pociąga nosem. Cleere: Czuję bombę. Chris: Chodźcie za mną. W jakiejś opuszczonej łaźni Noah: Co to jest? Pheobe: Nie mam pojęcia. Zamykają się za nimi drzwi. Heather: Aaaaa! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Chowa się gdzieś za kiblem. Noah: Najważniejsze to zachować spokój! Aaaa! Pheobe: Gdzie jest Chris? Nagle przez kanalizację wpada do łaźni brudny, osmolony Constantine. Heather: Ble! Odsuwa się od Constantine'a. Naoh: Co ty tu znowu robisz?! Constantine: Mówiłem, że się tak łatwo nie poddam! Heather bierze słuchawkę prysznica i oblewa Constantine'a. Heather: Przydałaby ci się kąpiel! Nagle wstaje Cleere i zaczyna węszyć. Cleere: Cicho idioci! Wskakuje na ścianę i zmienia kolor na taki jak ma ściana jak kameleon. Noah: Ile budżet show wydaje na te efekty specjalne? Ze ściany wysuwa się telewizor, a w nim pokazuje się facet w masce świni. Facet z TV: Zagramy w grę. Heather: Czy to mi czegoś nie przypomina? Bez sensu rozwalę ten telewizor! Idzie.. ale nie może iść dalej bo jej noga jest przykuta do ściany łańcuchem. Heather: Skąd tu się wziął ten łańcuch?! Pheobe: Ja też go mam! Noah: I ja! Cleere spada ze ściany. Cleere: Ja niestety też.. Constantine: A ja nie mam! Heather: Dobra, facecie z telewizora! Mów o co chodzi! Facet z TV: Spośród was znajduje się jeden zdrajca. Chce on się was pozbyć z programu. Noah: Wielkie mi halo! Tutaj każdy chce się każdego pozbyć z programu! Facet z TV: Ale ta osoba chce to zrobić ZABIJAJĄC WAS. Constantine: Ciekawe.. Heather: Hm.. to pewnie ta Cleere! O ile to prawda, że jej babcia pożerała kozy farmerom z Ameryki Południowej! Cleere i Facet z TV: Że co? Heather: Nic, nic. Facet z TV: W każdym razie.. Musicie drogą dedukcji domyślić się, kto jest zdrajcą, a później tę osobę zabić, za pomocą przedmiotu, który jest ukryty w miejscu oznaczonym X-em. Pheobe: Mi też to coś przypomina! Facet z TV: Gra rozpoczęta! Telewizor się wyłącza. Noah: Co o tym sądzicie? Heather: To oczywiste. Cleere musi być zdrajcą. Cleere siedzi i nic nie mówi. Pheobe: Może i jest dziwna, ale nie wydaje mi się.. przecież.. to musi być Constantine! Ma motyw i warunki! Constantine: Terefere! Coś ci się poprzewracało! Aż takim psychopatą nie jestem! Pheobe: Nie byłabym pewna. Mniej więcej tak wyglądały rozważania zawodników: ''Heather: Hmm.. to na pewno Cleere! Przecież ona jest świrnięta! I niezrównoważona! Na 100 procent ona! Kto inny byłby w stanie zrobić coś takiego? Nikt! Nawet ja, a ja potrafię dla zwycięstwa zrobić wiele! Tak! Tylko pytanie.. Jak ona chce to zrobić? Trzeba szukać X-a!'' ''Pheobe: Constantine, o tak. To by było za proste, gdyby to była Cleere. Moim zdaniem Constantine jest zupełni kimś innym, za kogo się podaje. Bo co? Na początku wielka, pyszna gwiazda. Z milionami na koncie. A teraz nagle zabawna fajtłapa bez pieniędzy? Tu coś śmierdzi. I jeszcze te jego szpiegi.. Nie mogę się mylić.. Gdzie jest X?'' ''Noah: O rany, co się tutaj dzieje? Dobra Noah, jesteś geniuszem, musisz coś wykombinować. Najmniej prawdopodobne było by, gdyby miała zabijać Pheobe. Taka wesoła, pogodna dziewczyna. Więc to ona jest tym złym! Ma świetne alibi! Tak! Tylko trzeba ją jakoś wykończyć!'' ''Constantine: Hmm, co ja tu wgl robię? To jakaś mega pogmatwana sytuacja. Ja jedyny nie jestem przybity łańcuchem do ściany i mam największe pole manewru. Czy to mnie wgl dotyczy? Czy oni mnie podejrzewają? Muszę uważać.. Albo nie! Pora na ucieczkę!'' . . . . . . Nagle na Noah rzuca się Cleere i przykłada mu ścierkę z czymś do twarzy, a on traci przytomność. Heather: Co?! Tak szybko jej poszło?! Włącza się telewizor. Facet z TV: Gratuluję Cleere. Wygrałaś grę. A Noah przegrał. Dobrze trafiłaś. Facet z TV zdejmuje maskę, pod którą był.. Chris. Chris: Czyli Cleere wygrywa zadanie i dostaje nagrodę w postaci.. beczki słonych śledzi! Noah odpada! Przecież w rzeczywistości nie zginął! Na szmatce był płyn usypiający! A Noah oczywiście nie miał żadnych morderczych planów! Constantine: Uff, już się bałem! Chris: A teraz do widzenia Noah! Naciska przycisk i Noah spada jakąś zapadnią. Chris: A teraz do widzenia reszta! Naciska przycisk i uczestnicy spadają inną zapadnią. Chris: A teraz do widzenia widzowie! Oglądajcie następny odcinek Gór.. Totalnej.. Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki